Tractors and utility vehicles used for agricultural work may be coupled to implement which have hydraulic couplers which must be connected to the tractor hydraulic couplers. Implements are not utilized full time with a tractor, so it is desirable that a coupling mechanism allow quick, easy removal and reinstallation of the implement. Flat face hydraulic quick couplers need to be mechanically locked together because of the hydraulic separating forces. Others have used an external locking lever which must be operated manually. An automatic connection mechanism is needed for an implement that can be quickly and easily connected and disconnected from a tractor. A mechanically lock coupling is needed that can reduce the difficulty of securing tractor hydraulic couplers to hydraulic couplers on the implement.